


Double Penetration

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene after Tom gets the information he wanted out of Horace Slughorn. Nearby, a portrait watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Penetration

"Would you like another one, m'boy?"

Tom knows the box of crystallized pineapple is far out of reach, its contents already spilled. Perfect golden pieces against black cloth.

"Please, Sir..."

Tom cries out as Slughorn shoves another fat finger deep inside his arsehole, but it isn't the violation that stings so much as the pineapple juice. Tom had fed him first, the professor giving Tom greedy and hungry looks as he snapped up the treats from his student's fingers. Tom lets out a groan, a begging sound for more. But it's really Slughorn's promises that he wants. That's what really turns him on. He almost falters when he sees a pair of pale blue eyes peer out from Slughorn's own portrait above his desk. Tom smiles.

_Hello, Professor._

Tom thrills at the way the gaze blinks and he welcomes the piercing sensation that lets him know Dumbledore is looking into his mind. He might as well be sucking on his cock, as rigid as it is from the voyeur's intrusion. Tom spins out the memory of the scene that has just taken place, Slughorn reluctantly divulging the information Tom had sought all year. He even lets Dumbledore see the moment where Slughorn caught the door as Tom was about to close it, his watery eyes hopeful and wicked.

"Did you think I meant the candy?" Slughorn says, breathless with delight as he buggers Tom harder. His position gives it away that he's only using his fingers, but Tom wriggles and cries as if he was being taken fully.

_I told you I would find out about horcruxes from one of you. Tom licks his lips as he watches the pale gaze in the portrait._

_'Does he give you what you need?' At last he hears the Professor's voice in his head, which ratchets up his desire even further._

"Harder," Tom whispers. Slughorn's reply is lost in a guttural moan. He fucks Tom harder.

 _He's never fucked me with his cock,_ Tom says to Dumbledore's disguised gaze. _He thinks it would destroy my innocence. Of course, you never had a problem with that._

"What on earth..." Slughorn stammers as he sees the corner of his portrait start to curl as if burned by a match.

"Never mind it," Tom hisses. "Please, please don't stop, Professor, I'm so close."

_'You will never succeed.'_

Tom grits his teeth as the voice slides through his head, up his cock, around his groin.

_You'll have to excuse me, Headmaster. I'm going to come._

And Tom does, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as he jerks on Slughorn's fingers, his hands fisted into the black sheets as he groans. He glances back at Slughorn, who is finishing himself off with his other hand, his fingers still probing into Tom's arse. But when Tom looks up at the portrait again, the eyes are no longer Dumbledore's. Tom laughs, content as he settles down to the side of the splattered mess, not even bothering to look over as Slughorn's semen splatters against the drying marks of his own come.


End file.
